Rough Around the Edges
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Avery Wynter just moved in with her best friend Trintiy and is now being introduced to a whole new world that she never thought she would be apart of. AveryxJagger
1. Chapter 1

As I looked out the window I could see the moon was almost in the centre of the sky. Switching my eyes to the clock I could see that it was almost eleven. _It's almost time_, I thought before my gaze turned back to my best friend who was just finishing getting ready. I watched her as she just finished putting on her black lipstick and sighed.

Her name is Trinity and she's Goth. Don't get me wrong, she's one of the sweetest people I know but we're not that alike. While she listens to slipknot, I listen to anything but. While she wears mostly black and other dark colours, I have a variety of colours in my closet. I suppose that's why she made me wear one of her outfits. We're going to a club that she has tried to get me to go to since she's heard of it. And since I just moved in with her and her parents, now is a good a time as any. My parents love me and everything, they just didn't want to take me away from everything and everyone I knew when they decided to move out of town. So here I am, at 17, living with my Goth best friend.

She has dressed me up in a black corset top, black skinny jeans, and black stilettos. She did my make-up too and I have to admit, even though the black lipstick is going to take some getting used to, the black eyeliner and eye-shadow really brings out my blue eyes. My finger and toe nails are painted black, to match my naturally dark hair as well.

My best friend turned and looked at me after pulling on her knee-high black boots over her fishnet stockings. "Okay Avery, are you ready to go celebrate your new living arrangements now?" She had the brightest smile on her face. She was ecstatic when she heard the news that our parents decided I would move in with her and her parents.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should just have a movie night? I'll even suffer through _30 Days of Night _with you." I pleaded.

"Oh come on, We'll have so much fun! This is a once in a life time opportunity! I usually have to _sneak _out to go to the club." She said with a little pout.

Her parents are actually letting us go celebrate and with no curfew as well, only "They don't actually know we're going to a club you know. They thing we're going to a horror show lock down at the movie theatre."

"What they don't know, wont hurt them." She said with a wave of her hand, completely brushing off the topic.

"What if I don't fit in? You've been to this club before, I haven't."

"You'll fit in just fine. You look Goth and you look super hot. Just dance to some of the songs and you'll make friends in no time." She assured me, "Now we have to go or we're going to be so far back in line in will be morning before we get in." So we walked out of her room, shouted a good-bye to her parents who were in there bedroom with the door shut and were on our way.

During the drive there, something dawned on me. "How exactly are two underage teenagers going to get into a night club?"

"With fake id's of course. Don't worry, I have yours in my wallet next to mine. I'll give it to you when we park."

"When did I get a fake id?"

"Yesterday, I asked my friend Jax. I just gave him one of your really crappy webcam pictures and he made one. He's a genius I swear. They look as real as any." She said, I just sighed and looked out the window.

------

We were waiting in line now and it was a little crowded. I never thought in my life I would enter a building called _The Coffin Club_. A few people later, we handed our id's to the bouncer. He was big and burly. "You two don't look twenty one." He said.

Trinity leaned into him a little, and fiddled with a strand of her bleach blond hair, giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Surely you remember me? I was here just yesterday." She said in a sultry tone. The bouncer didn't seem affected at all.

"It's her I don't remember." He said pointing at me and narrowing her eyes.

"Of course you don't remember her. I'm bringing her here to celebrate her birthday. She's just turned 21 today." She said, leaning back with a roll of her eyes, "You'd know that if you looked at the card properly." The crowd was getting restless, so the bouncer just handed back the cards and motioned us through the doors. Trinity squealed and pulled me inside with her.

The loud music blasted me, as soon as we entered. Some band I don't know playing, and I couldn't even make out the lyrics because they were screaming into the microphone.

"Oh my Goth, They have live entertainment tonight. This was the most perfect night to come!" She squealed and pulled me further and further inside and over to the bar, sitting me down on one of the coffin shaped stools. "I'll have a Bloody Mary. She'll have a Blue Lagoon." She said as she pointed at me.

"Something tells me you don't drink a lot, so I started you off with something light." She told me. The two girls next to me snickering a little. _Oh yeah, I'm going to fit in for sure_, I thought with a roll of my eyes.

My drink was then set in front of me and it was a bright blue; nearly the same shade as my eyes. I took a sip and was surprised at how good it tasted. I thought for sure I was going to taste the vodka but I didn't. I pretty much downed the drink and ordered another, drinking this one a little more slowly.

"Come on Avery, let's dance." She said, dragging me to the dance floor. I had no idea how to dance to this type of music, so I just followed what my friend was doing, though I don't think I was doing it right. I felt like an idiot and didn't dare look at the people around me in fear that they might be laughing at me. My friend assured me that I was fine, that no one was looking at me but I was still a little unsure.

After an hour and half of trying to keep up with my rocking out best friend, I was a little thirsty and left Trintiy dancing while I went back to the bar. Sitting down on the stool, I rested my elbow on the counter and my cheek in my hand. The bar tender then came over to me.

"What will it be?" He asked.

"Can I just have water right now?" I asked. He nodded and went to go get me a glass of water.

"You realise this a bar right?" Said someone sitting next to me. I turned in my set a little, dropping my arm from the counter. The guy sitting next to me was quite handsome, he had white hair with red tips. He had on a black t-shirt saying 'possess' on it. When he turned to look back at me I saw that his eyes were different colours; one blue and one green. He was pale and seemed a little thin but looked quite strong. All in all, very attractive and mysterious looking.

"I was thirsty from dancing and the music is giving me a headache." I replied.

"You don't like the music?" He asked, seemingly interested.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I'm not used to this Goth music." Only realising what I said after I said it.

"Don't you know this is a Goth bar?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to think fast to recover from my slip up, "Yes, of course! Why else would I be here? What I meant is that I don't listen to this music very often because my parents don't let me and it's kind of hard to get around that when I live in the same house as them." That sounded so lame and it didn't even make sense to me, but it's to late to take it back now.

His other eyebrow raised and then they both lowered and he nodded in understanding. "I completely understand what you're trying to say." He said.

"Y-you do?" I stammered.

"Of course, you don't like Goth music, in fact you're probably not even a Goth. You most likely got dragged here by a friend or just felt like playing dress-up for the night." He said and then smirked at my shocked/embarrassed expression. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, especially after your awful attempts at dancing."

For some reason, I felt like I was being accused of something. "I'm not mocking Goths you know. I just came here to have a good time with my friend. I didn't know having fun was such a crime!" I snapped.

I tensed when I heard a chuckle escape his lips. "I'm not saying it's a crime to have fun. I'm saying you don't look like you're having any fun at all. Coming here obviously wasn't your idea."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're sitting here all by yourself drinking _water_." He said, putting extra emphasis on water.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I hissed and then thought of something, "And why are you sitting here by yourself then? Maybe you're the one not having fun!"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before getting up and taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor again.

"What are you doing?" I shouted over the music, trying to pull my hand from his grip. He kept a firm hold though. He finally stopped and turned toward me, putting his hands on my hips and trying to make me move a long with him.

"Dancing with you, or trying to anyway. You're making it rather difficult when you're just standing there like that as stiff as a board." He said. I could hear the amusement in his tone and scowled. He was secretly laughing at me.

"I meant why are you trying to dance with me." I stated as I slowly started to let his hands guide me to the rhythm of the music.

"I thought it was obvious?" He said, rolling his eyes at my confused look, "You were alone, I was alone, so I decided to make a little fun for both of us." He said loudly so I could hear him over the music.

I at least wanted to have some fun tonight so I just decided to go with it and let him dance with me. He obviously new what he was doing and he was leading me, so I didn't feel like such an idiot any more. A half hour later, I felt him lean close to me and whisper in my ear, loud enough so I could hear him.

"Are you having fun yet?" He asked.

Before I could answer though, my drunk friend came over and put her arms around me. "Oh Av, you are my most bestest best friend in the whole wide world and I've been looking everywhere! Everywhere! For you!" She said and then noticed my dance partner before giving me an evil grin, "You snagged a hot one!" She then burst into a fit of giggles and almost fell over before I caught her.

"How much have you drank?" I asked her with a disappointed shake of my head.

She held up her thump and index finger about a centimetre apart and said "just a tad."

"Yeah, a tad to much. We can't go home with you this drunk, your parents think we're at the movies!" I was being harsh but I was seriously freaking out.

"Oh Avvy Avvy Avvy, Oh Avvy, you worry to much. Everything is just A-Okay. We have the car, we'll just stay there but first! I want to party some more!" She said excited and was about to take off but I pulled her back.

"I think you've partied enough. You're lucky it's a warm night." I said as I hooked my arm with hers and turned back to my dancing partner. "We're going to have to leave now. Thank you for the dances, good night." I said and started to turn away.

"You don't have to stay in your car. We have apartments here you can crash in. No charge." He said grinning. I eyed him sceptically and he must have noticed. "There's no catch, I promise, just leave before sunrise."

I couldn't see any reason to turn down his offer so I let out a defeated sigh, "Alright, lead the way then."

We walked through the crowded dance floor, me half dragging my best friend. We past the Monster and Ghouls room, I completely lost track of where we were but we eventually entered an elevator shaft. After exiting the shaft I follow the man, who I now realised I don't even know the name of, down a narrow hallway and to a door. He took out a skeleton key and unlocked it before opening it up. He then stepped aside to let me in before entering himself and shutting the door. I walked over to the couch and laid my friend on it, she was out as soon as she was in place.

I sighed and turned to him, "Thank you for letting us stay here. Are you sure you wont get in trouble?" I asked.

"I shouldn't, I'm part owner. I founded this club before it was taken away from me." He said the last part bitterly.

"Oh, okay." I said and then looked around the room. It was dark, except for the few candles that were lit and there were no windows. Then my eyes caught on something. "Is that a…"

"Coffin?" He asked. I nodded, still looking at it. He chuckled a bit, "Yes it is, I thought it would be cool to sleep in one of these rather than a bed." He explained. "Would you like to try it out? It's actually quite comfy."

"No thank you, I don't plan on laying in one of those until I die." I said, not noticing the subtle change in his expression at my response. My eyes then widened, "Wait a minute! This is _your_ apartment?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye with a hint of anger I knew was obvious.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He was so nonchalant it was infuriating.

"Is that a problem? Of course it's a problem! You tricked me into coming down here!"

"I didn't trick you into anything! You could have said no if you wanted, I was just trying to be nice!" He snapped back at me.

"How do I know you didn't bring me down here to have your way with me?! I don't even know you! Not even your name!" My voice started to raise.

"I didn't bring you here to have sex with you. Your friend is laying on the couch in case you've forgotten!"

I breathed deeply to calm myself down, he had a point. "I still don't know your name." I said, looking away from him now.

"It's Jagger. Jagger Maxwell. And yours? I think your friend called you Avvy?" He said, calming down now too.

"It's Avery actually." I replied, a little reluctant to give him my last name but did anyway, "Avery Wynter. My friends name is Trinity Turner."

Nothing was said for awhile after that as I looked around his room a little more. He just leaned up against his coffin watching me as I roamed, looking at all the posters on his wall. I noticed that there were no pictures of him or his family, if he had any family that is.

"You never answered my question earlier." He spoke, startling me a little. I turned to look at him, our eyes locking. Me turning away again before I blushed.

"What question would that be?" I asked. I think I knew the question he was talking about but why would he want to know?

"Did you have fun while we were dancing?" He asked.

"It was alright I guess. I wouldn't really call what I was doing dancing though. You leading helped a little but I still looked like a constipated monkey on the dance floor."

He laughed loudly at that, Trinity not even moving a muscle at the loudness. "Believe me, everyone else isn't much better at it. You just have to let go and act crazy. Half the people in the club can't even dance." He said. I supposed he was right. "Would you ever come back?" He asked. He seemed genuinely interested in my answer too.

Would I really ever come back though? I suppose since I'm living with Trinity it's a very good possibility. Though would I come willingly or would I be forced again? It's a hard question. It wasn't all that bad of a night. The only problem I had was taking care of my drunk friend but that's not really that big of a deal. I…..Before my next thought could form I felt something lightly caressing my arm and looked down. As soon as I looked down I screamed and shook my arm violently and jumped across the room while shuddering.

Jagger jumped at my scream and started looking around frantically. "What? What happened?" His head was turning left, right, up, down and when he didn't see anything he turned to me.

"Th-there was a spider crawling up my arm." I said and shuddered a little more.

"A spider? That's it?" He said and then smirked at me, "You're afraid of spiders?" He laughed a little bit, "You realise that they're more afraid of you than you are of it right?" He said and then laughed a little more.

"Oh shut up will you! Who cares if I'm afraid of spiders, they're small and creepy and they disgust me. Besides, everyone has at least one thing they're afraid of." I said.

"Not me. That's why I can laugh at other people who are." He said with that stupid smirk.

"You are so arrogant! You're the biggest jerk I've ever met and I regret ever thinking you were attractive!" I have the biggest mouth in the world, I really need to watch what I say.

His smirk just grew and I groaned. "You think I'm attractive?" He asked and then started stepping closer to me.

"I thought you were, _were_ being the key word here. Your personality makes you ugly." I said, stepping away from him and going to sit on the end of the couch at my friends feet. "No if you'll excuse me. I'm going to ignore you and try to get a little bit of sleep." I said. I then glanced at my watch and saw that it was about 3:30 in the morning.

Jagger seemed agitated by my last comments and looked at his own clock. "The sun starts to rise at 6:45am." He stated.

"So?"

"Be gone by then." He said and then left his room, slamming the door as he walked through it.

Right, 6:45.…I'm sure I'll wake up before then I thought as I drifted into slumber.

-------------

"Wake up!" I heard someone shout as they shook me. I groaned and swatted whosever hand it was, away. "Wake up will you! You were supposed to leave by now…" When I just turned my head away and attempted to curl up into the little ball at the end of the couch again, I felt someone lift me up by placing a hand behind my back and under my knees. I groaned again and groggily opened my eyes, blinking a few times before I looked at a pale handsome face with white and red hair hanging over his eyes as he looked down at me. "Finally awake I see." Jagger said, but not letting me down.

"What did you wake me up for?" I whined.

"It's 6:55, the sun started to rise ten minutes ago and you were supposed to be gone by now." He said and then dropped my legs so suddenly that I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling to the floor. He smirked at my action and placed his arms around my waist, "How lovely."

As comfortable I was in this position - which I scolded myself for - I wriggled out of grasp, letting go of him and stepping away. I seriously don't know what the problem is with me leaving before the sun is in the sky.

"I'll carry you friend to your car. Something tells me it will be impossible to wake her up right now." He said and walked over to her, lifting her in his arms, the same way he was holding me not even a minute ago. For some reason, I didn't like this; it made me angry seeing him with my friend in his arms. "Follow me then and I'll lead you to the parking lot."

I followed silently after him. I paid more attention to my surroundings this time as we walked down the hall and into the elevator shaft. As we walked through the club and to the front doors, I was sure that I would remember my way back but I didn't know why I wanted to.

When we reached my car I unlocked the doors and opened the back seat so Jagger could lay Trinity down. He shut the back door and looked around nervously.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He tensed before looking back at me and nodding stiffly, "Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"Well, you have to entire day to sleep away," I said and then let out a yawn, "So do I for that matter."

"Are going to come back here tonight?" He asked.

"Probably not, I've got school tomorrow." I said and then blushed at my idiocy. Why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut?

"School? How old are you?" He asked suspiciously. His eyes were narrowed. When I didn't answer he took a step closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder, tightening his hold firmly but not painfully. "How old are you?" He asked again, using his other hand to lift my head so that I would look him straight in the eye.

"Seventeen." I finally admitted, not being able to look away from his intense gaze. He let go of me and crossed his arms.

"And here I thought you didn't like breaking the rules. Maybe I was wrong about you." He said with a smirk.

I was surprised by his words. "But you're the owner, aren't you mad. Aren't you going to shout and yell at me never to step foot in your club again?" I asked.

"Why would I do that when I'm only eighteen myself?" He asked and laughed when my jaw dropped. He then hissed when the sun came up just a little more, casting a few rays onto us. "I have to go." He said quickly and then ran back into the building, not even saying a proper goodbye. _What a jerk!_

When we pulled into Trinity's driveway, it was about 7:20am. I looked back at Trinity and sighed before getting out of the car and opening up the back door. I shook her a little but she didn't stir. _Might as well leave her here, _I thought, knowing I wouldn't be able to lift her. I shut the door, locked the car and went inside up to my room.

As I was changing into my pyjamas, I couldn't help but think of Jagger and that annoyed me greatly. Though I couldn't help but shiver lightly at how it felt to be held by him. It was a feeling that I wouldn't mind feeling again. As I laid down and pulled the covers up over me, I just stared at the ceiling. He was rather nice at times even though he did get on my nerves so maybe, _I should give him another chance_.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we pulled into Trinity's driveway, it was about 7:20am. I looked back at Trinity and sighed before getting out of the car and opening up the back door. I shook her a little but she didn't stir. _Might as well leave her here, _I thought, knowing I wouldn't be able to lift her. I shut the door, locked the car and went inside up to my room.**

**As I was changing into my pyjamas, I couldn't help but think of Jagger and that annoyed me greatly. Though I couldn't help but shiver lightly at how it felt to be held by him. It was a feeling that I wouldn't mind feeling again. As I laid down and pulled the covers up over me, I just stared at the ceiling. He was rather nice at times even though he did get on my nerves so maybe, _I should give him another chance_.**

**--------------**

It was about 4:00pm when I woke up and it wasn't pleasant either. I was currently being screamed at by my best friend who was pacing back and forth in front of me as I sat up in my bed leaning back on my arms. I had no idea what she was going on about so I just tuned her out. I wiped some sleep from my eye and yawned before gazing back at her. She stopped shouting now and was just standing there glaring at me, in the same outfit she wore to the club. Her parents must be out since they haven't barged in on us yet.

"So what's the problem?" I asked. She just fumed even more.

"The problem is, that you left me in the car sleeping all day! What if my parents would have seen? We would have been so busted and grounded for life!"

"What was I supposed to do?! I tried waking you which you know is mission impossible! And I'm not strong enough to lift you." I said, getting out of bed and standing up with my arms crossed.

"Then how did you get me into the car in the first place?" She asked before her features lit up and she sat down on my bed, dragging me down with her. "It was the sexy Goth guy that you were with last night right? I vaguely remember him or what he looks like but he was definitely hot! Tell me all!" She completely forgot about the argument she was trying to have, so typical.

"There is really nothing to tell. I met him at the bar, we danced a little. He offered us a place to crash, we talked/argued a little, then it was morning and he brought you to the car." I explained and she raised her eyebrow at me sceptically. "Really, that's it. He's like the biggest jerk in the world." I said.

She smirked at me and leaned in, "I think you've got a little crush."

"Like hell I do! He's arrogant, egotistical, he's conceded. He is everything I hate in a guy!" I exclaimed.

She sighed and then stood up, "Fine, deny it but the signs are there. You are quite smitten with this guy." She then walked out of my room and into the bathroom, probably to get in the shower.

_She's crazy, completely ludicrous. As if I have crush on Jagger. There is just no way. I don't like him like that_. I thought back to what crossed my mind last night, about giving him another chance._ He does have his nice moments, so maybe we can at least try to be friends_?

After me and Trinity were both washed up and dressed, Trinity's parents came home and started getting supper ready. I was dressed in blue jeans, a pale blue blouse with a white sweater vest over top. Trinity was dressed in a black mini dress with black leggings and combat boots - her regular attire.

"So how was your night, we didn't hear you two come in this morning. What time did the movies end?" Trinity's dad, Harold asked.

"Oh, about 7. We didn't want to wake you so we stayed as quiet as possible." Trin said.

"We appreciate it…Are you two excited that school is almost over for the summer? You'll be seniors next year." Stella, Trins mom, asked.

"It is exciting. Senior year is supposed to be the best year." I replied, "And student council is planning a lot of events to make it great."

"That's wonderful." Stella said, "and Trinity is going to help Student Council as well right?"

"Of course, she's come up with a lot of good ideas that help different social groups interact and get to know each other."

"That's because I'm just that brilliant." Trinity said with an air of confidence. I've always been jealous of her high self-esteem.

-------

I was in my room later that night around 8pm. I was currently writing a the fifth chapter to my novel. It's called Abigail White, The Beginning. I was inspired to write it after reading the _Twilight Saga_. The idea of forbidden love between a mortal and immortal has always fascinated me and I want to share with the world my views on the topic.

_There he was, standing in front of me. His dark eyes shadowed by his dark hair, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. He saved my life once again from the werewolves that I never existed until I came to this town._

"_Why are you always saving me?" Abby asked._

"_Why are you always getting into trouble?" He asked. _

"_You don't even know me." She said._

"_It's dangerous for you to know me." He said._

I sighed and pressed the back button on my computer. That was horrible. I've never had this much of a writers block before. Idea's usually come so easily to me.

"Having trouble?" Trinity asked as she came into my room.

"A little bit, I don't know what to write next. How do I start off their relationship subtly? I can't just jump right into it, it will confuse the readers. Besides, Abigail and Henry start out fighting all the time and not getting along. It's not until they're forced to work together that their hidden attraction surfaces." I explained.

"Then start from the beginning." Trin suggested, "It seems only logical that you read what you've already written in order to see what happens next." She explained, "But don't read right now, I want to go out." She said.

"Where too?"

"How about the coffin club?" She asked.

"It's a school night and I'm not dragging you back home drunk again tonight." I told her and then turned back to my computer.

"You wont be I promise, but they have a youth thing for people under the age of 21. We'll be back by eleven. Besides, don't you want to see your boy toy tonight?" She asked with an evil grin. So that was her plan.

"Like he'll be around." I said, not turning away from my computer.

"He lives there, of course he'll be around." Damn, she had a point. "Please? Just for an hour? You don't even have to change." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "If I don't change, everyone is going to laugh at me." I told her.

"No they wont. No one is going to laugh at you. I promise." She said.

------

True to her word, no one laughed at me but that doesn't mean they weren't staring. As I walked passed, everyone turned their head to look at me. The bouncer didn't even want to let me in but Trinity some how convinced him. I was completely self-conscious in what I was wearing which isn't normal for me because I'm usually around people who dress like me, aside from Trin that is. I looked around nervously at all the weird stares and glares I was getting, rubbing my left arm with my right hand as we went. The worst part about it? They were all pretty much younger than me. _How embarrassing_.

"Cheer up Av, we're going to have fun. Who cares what all these people think? They shouldn't be judging because they probably know what it feels like to be different." She told me. I used to tell her similar things when we were younger and going to the mall, how ironic.

The song that was playing was somewhat familiar. I think it was by Trinity's favourite band, The Clash. Judging by her expression, I must be right because she dragged me to the dance floor.

It wasn't until a few songs later that the bar tender found me and Trinity in the crowd. "You've been invited up to the balcony." He told us.

"You go on Av, I'm going to stay and dance a little more." Trinity told me. I nodded and followed the bar tender up the stairs and to a door and opened it for me, motioning me to enter.

When I did, I immediately spotted Jagger looking over the balcony at all the people. When the bar tender left and shut the door behind him Jagger spoke.

"So this is how Avery Wynter usually dresses…" He stated more than asked before turning to me with a smirk.

I glared at him, "What's wrong with it?" I asked as I looked down at myself.

"Nothing, it's just not what I expected. I knew you weren't Goth, but I didn't think you were quite this preppy." He said as he sat over on a couch.

"Just because I dress a certain way, doesn't mean that I am what I appear to be. I'm my own person, what I where doesn't make me who I am." I said with a scowl as I sat down on a chair opposite him. "Why did you invite me here anyway?"

"Just to talk. You're an interesting person."

"And you're infuriating, insufferable, and arrogant." I said, crossing my arms and turning my head away from him.

"Then why did you come back here?"

"Well, because Trin asked me to. She wanted to come here tonight, at least for an hour. I couldn't very well say no after she helped with my book." I replied.

"Book?" He asked curiously, leaning forward a bit more.

"Yes book. I'm a writer, or going to be at least." I mumbled the last part but he heard it.

"What kinds of things do you write about?"

"Everything really. Though right now I'm working on a novel about a vampire and mortal." I replied and noticed him tense at the word vampire, "I was inspired to write it after reading the _Twilight Saga. _I wasn't quite taken with their view of what vampires are."

"And what do you think vampires are?" He asked, relaxing and putting a smirk back on his face.

"Well for one thing, vampires don't _sparkle_." I replied and smiled a little at his chuckle, "I also like the idea that they can turn into bats; who wouldn't want to be able to fly?"

"Someone afraid of heights." He said, making me giggle a little. "What was that? Did I just make you laugh?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to me. I stopped laughing and tensed when he came to stand behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "What else do you think about vampires?" He asked quietly as he started to massage my shoulders and neck.

"W-well, vampires are suppose to be beautiful but just subtly so. None of that, So beautiful they can't possibly be real crap." I replied, "And the sun…vampires are creatures of the night - like werewolves - so they shouldn't be able to come out during the day. It wont necessarily kill them, but it will weaken them to the point where they might as well be dead."

Jagger finally let go of my shoulders and turned to look out over the balcony again, I got up and joined him. "You have a good view on what vampires really are."

"I have so many different opinions and views on everything and I want to share them with the world through my stories." I said and then sighed, "It's the only thing I've ever really been passionate about."

"hmmm."

There was a long moment of silence where all we did was look at the people below us having fun. It was a content silence too until I broke it.

"Jagger?" I asked. He turned his head slightly toward me to indicate he was listening. "Can we try to be friends?"

He turned to look at me then with a surprised look before it turned serious. "You don't want to be my friend."

That got my blood boiling. _That cocky prat!_ "And how do you know that? I don't want more if that's what you're implying! You are such a jerk." I turned and walked toward the door, ignoring his startled look at my outburst. "You must think soooooooooo highly of yourself if you think I wanted to be more than just your friend!" I snapped and then opened the door. I was about to walk out when his hand caught my arm and turned me to look at him.

"That's not what I meant." He said with a frown.

"Then what were you trying to say?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"I meant that I'm not the type of guy you want to be friends with."

"And now you're trying to choose my friends!" I exclaimed, going on another tangent, "There is something seriously wrong with you if you think you can do that! If I want to be your friend I will! And there is nothing you can do or say that will change that!"

He sighed and then shook his head. "Fine, we're friends." He said.

"Good! It's not like you had any choice in the matter anyway, you jerk!" I snapped and then ripped my arm from his grasp, "And dont try to tell me what to do again." I then left the room, ignoring the small chuckle that left his lips.

I found Trinity on the dance floor and grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the door. I ignored her protests as we got into my car and drove back home. When we got back, I stormed into the house and up to my room and flopped on my bed face first.

It wasn't long until I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps enter. I felt the end of my bed sink in a bit and then turned over to look at Trinity.

"Are you alright Av?" She asked me.

"I am a complete idiot! I don't know why I blew up at him. I just got so mad at him all of a sudden then started yelling at him."

"Who? The Hot Coffin Club guy?" She asked and I nodded and relayed everything that happened and what was said. By the end, I had to wait for Trinity to calm her fit of giggles.

"His name is Jagger by the way."

"That is such a hot name." She said as we both fell on to our backs. "And you'll be able to see your lover boy every single day once school is over."

"First, he is NOT my lover boy. Second, I'm not going back there because I made a complete and utter fool of myself tonight. And third, there is no way you can change my mind." I said with finality.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, fine, just don't get your knickers in knot." She said before leaving my room.

When she left I got up to get ready for bed but something out the window caught my eye. I walked over, peered out and saw a bat hanging from the tree just out side. What was weird about this particular bat was it's eyes. It had one blue and one green and they were piercing my own blue ones. _How odd, _I thought as I thought of Jagger. Of course it was impossible, just the thought of it told me that I wasn't completely sane.

I couldn't help but wonder though as I stared at the little bat staring back at me. Their eyes were the same and Jagger did seem particularly interested in vampires in our earlier discussion. He also seemed very uncomfortable and nervous this morning about the sunrise. Not to mention he does sleep in a coffin. It's almost as if he were a….

My eyes completely widened as I continued to stare at the little bat. "Vampire." I whispered. Right after the word left my mouth, the bat took of into the sky.

"There is no way it could be possible." I decided, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind but it just wouldn't go away. As I got changed and laid down in my bed I looked at the ceiling. _There is only one way to know for sure._

------

The next morning I awoke, ready to put my plan into action. I waited and waited for someone to notice I wasn't at the breakfast table. It took longer than I thought it would however. Just as I was about to get up, I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Stella then came into my room followed by Trinity.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you out of bed yet? This isn't like you." Stella said as she sat down on my bed beside me.

In the best possible scratchy voice I could muster I replied, "I don't feel so well."

"Awe, Avery that's not good." She said and put her hand on my forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever but if you're not well, you're not well. I'll phone the school for you." She said and then stood up, "Harold and I have to go to work, will you be okay on your own?" She asked. I nodded and then she left the room.

After she left I turned to Trinity, "Okay spill." She demanded.

"I'm going back to the Coffin Club today." I replied, "There is something I have to….pick up." I replied, though I was about to say investigate.

She raised an eyebrow, "Pick up? Don't lie to me." She said.

"Alright, I'm going to there to see if Jagger is a vampire." I replied.

She burst out laughing but stopped at my serious expression. "There is no such thing as vampires Avery." She told me.

"That's what I'm going there to prove, that there really is no such thing as vampires."

"What brought this on?" She asked and I told her about the bat and everything I learned about Jagger, which I do admit, isn't a whole lot. "Alright, just be careful. I'll cover for you too if you're not back by the time mom and dad are." She said and then left my room.

I waited to hear the front door close for the final time and looked out my window to see if they've all left yet. When Harold and Stella pulled out of the drive way, I started to get ready. I looked through my closet and pulled out a blue jean skirt and green zip up sweater. I also pulled out a pink tank from my drawer and my white tennis shoes. After looking at my outfit I threw it on my bed and went into Trinity's room to borrow a pair of her black leggings.

I then decided to where a long green shirt and my black flip flops. When I was dressed and my hair was straightened, I put a little bit of make up on before leaving the house. I decided it would be best if I left my car here and walked to downtown. It wasn't that far away anyway; only about a 20 minute walk.

When I finally arrived at the Coffin Club I went to the front door to see if it was open. Surprisingly, it opened without a problem. I quietly crept inside to make sure I wasn't seen or heard and tried to find the elevator shaft from last time. When I did find it, I pressed the down button.

After walking through the narrow hallway, I finally found the door we entered last time and opened it. I walked in before closing it slowly but that was a big mistake, because it was pitch black, so I left the door open a crack until I could light a candle. When that was done I closed the door and locked it. I didn't want anyone barging in and catching me here.

I looked around his room again as I walked over to his coffin and just stood there. _Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea_, I thought to myself. I was going to turn and leave but my curiosity got the better of me so without any further ado, I slowly started to open the lid to the coffin. When I opened it about half way, I was about to bring the candle closer so that I could see inside but someone grabbed my wrist, causing me to scream and drop the candle. The fall put the candle out and the room was enveloped in darkness again.

"What are you doing here?" Jaggers voice was harsh and echoed throughout the room.

"W-well, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

I heard some shuffling and then the candle was lit again. I looked from the hand holding the candle, to the face.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, I only wanted to see if…I only wanted to…Never mind." I said and then started walking to the door. Jagger grabbed my hand and turned my toward him. He was still angry I could see but there was less intensity in his glare now.

"You wanted to see what?" He asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come here." I said and tried to break free from his grasp but he was much stronger than me.

He set the candle down and then put his hands on my upper arms. "Tell me." He demanded.

"I wanted to see if you were a vampire!" I shouted, "Now would you let go of me!" He did and then he took a step away. There was a long silence and I didn't know if I could take it as an affirmative or a negative. "Well are you going to answer me?" I asked a little irritated and completely forgetting that I could be in a lot of danger if he really was.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea if we were friends and I meant it." He said.

"What the hell does that have to do with any-…oh." I said as realization dawned on me. I looked into his mismatched eyes. It made so much sense now. There was so much I wanted to say but the only thing I managed to get out was "Why did you follow me home last night?"

"I wanted to see where you lived of course, in case I ever wanted to hang out with my new _friend_." He said, I he noticed me let out a breath of relief and sighed. "You don't have to worry about me biting you because I wont." He assured and that helped me relax a little.

I looked down to the floor. "Okay, well I guess I should go home. I'm not supposed to be out since I'm sick and all." I said quietly and turned to leave.

"Does it bother you?" He asked, making me stop walking, "Does it bother you that I'm not human?"

I smiled and turned to look at him, "Human or no, you'll always be the same arrogant jerk to me." I said and laughed before unlocking his door and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Does it bother you?" He asked, making me stop walking, "Does it bother you that I'm not human?"**

**I smiled and turned to look at him, "Human or no, you'll always be the same arrogant jerk to me." I said and laughed before unlocking his door and leaving.**

----------

Ever since that last encounter with Jagger I've been coming back to the Coffin Club quite a lot. Sometimes I've been wearing my normal clothes though most times I've been wearing Trinity's clothes. She's truly my best friend. It's been a week since school had ended and we've been coming here almost every night now. Stella and Harold don't know where we are but they have extended our curfew to 2am.

The Coffin Club is actually where me and Trinity are right now. Her dressed in Black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black lacy off the shoulder shirt and me in a really nice black dress that reaches my knees with safety pins up the side under my arms. The back was also laced up. And to complete the look I had on black Mary Janes. My make-up done the same way as always.

We were currently dancing and laughing with each other until an arm went around both of our shoulders. "Hello beautiful ladies." Jagger said with a smirk then looked me up and down, "Don't you look cute."

"Cute? She does not look cute! She looks sexy! As if I would spend two hours going through my closet and doing her make up just for her to end up coming out cute!" Trinity exclaimed, seeming exasperated, "I'm getting a drink." She said and then left us.

"Did I offend her or something?" He asked and looked at me.

"She's still trying to come to terms with the whole vampire thing." I said, "And she also thinks the term 'cute' is an insult." I added.

"Maybe you should tell her that me being a vampire was a joke just to make her scared?" He suggested.

"That wont work. She knows I wouldn't do that. She'll come around eventually." I replied.

"Alright." He sighed and then looked at me again, "Though she is right, sexy suits you much more than 'cute'." I turned away so that he wouldn't see me blush. He brought his hand to my cheek to turn me back to look at him. When I saw his smirk I scowled and stomped on his foot with the heel of my shoe.

His arm immediately slipped from my shoulder to hold his foot in pain. This time _I _smirked. "Maybe that wouldn't happen if you weren't such a jerk hm?" I said and walked to the bar to sit beside Trinity.

"Did you do what I think you just did?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at the angered Jagger and then back to the smirking me.

"Of course. He's a stupid jerk and needs to keep his hands and comments to himself." I said matter of factly.

"He's part owner, you can't do that! He'll never let us back in!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine and back to his normal jerk self in a minute." I said, brushing off the topic.

As if on cue… "What the hell was that for?!" He hissed to me.

"You were being a jerk."

"And you're being a bitch!" His eyes flashed red, "I did nothing wrong!"

"Don't flash your eyes at me! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Well you should be! I could kick you out of here right now and ban you for life!"

"With one phone call I could close this place down for good!" I snapped at him.

We glared at each other intensely. There was no way I was backing down and from the looks of it, he wasn't going to either.

"I really wish you two would just do each other already. The sexual tension between you-" Trinity started to say but stopped when our glares were directed at her.

"Us?" I asked, "As if."

"She's not even my type." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh, right." She said and then turned to the bartender who we learned was named Romeo, "I'm going to have another drink, on his tab." She said pointing over her shoulder at Jagger.

I smiled and turned to Romeo, "Me too."

"Hey!" We completely ignored Jaggers protests and sipped our drinks while talking among ourselves. "This is why I hate being the nice guy." He muttered as he turned and walked away.

"He's so into you, you know." Trinity said.

"Who Jagger? As if. We can't even be in each others company for more than five minutes without arguing." I replied.

Trinity scoffed and looked me dead in the eye, "You're nuts if you don't see the look in his eye when you two argue. It's like he lives for it." She said and then turned back to her drink, "He loves seeing you all flustered and angry and he knows exactly which buttons to press to bring that part out."

Maybe Trinity is right. He does seem to love the fighting. Just that thought sent butterflies through my stomach. And then each and every butterfly blew up when I saw Jagger dancing with another girl.

"You're wrong Trin…I'm not his type." I told her, turning away from Jagger and back to my drink. I suddenly didn't want it anymore. She looked behind her and rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything though I stood up, "Let's just get going. It's almost 2 and I'm tired."

"Alright, let's go." She said and we got up, "Are you okay to drive?" I nodded.

--------

When I entered my room I got changed and got into bed. I was about to turn off my lamp when I noticed a bat hanging from the tree outside my window. It's blue and green eyes looking back at me. I sighed, turned off my lamp and turned away from my window. If he wants other girls, then he can have them.

--------

I woke up around noon the next day and when I walked into the kitchen Trinity was making chocolate chip pancakes. I raised an eyebrow and sat down, watching her. She seemed in a good moon, which is surprising considering she's up so early.

"What's the occasion?" I finally asked when she put a plate in front of me.

"Oh nothing, just that this really cute guy I met last night text me at 9 this morning." She said.

"You've been up since 9?" I asked and she nodded, "And you're happy about it?" I asked again.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a date with a hotty tonight!" She exclaimed happily and dug into her pancakes. "He has gorgeous green eyes, black hair with blue and white streaks. He has six piercings in each ear. He wears a leather jacket. H-"

"When did you meet this guy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, she was with me the entire night.

"When you were in the Ghouls room." Except then.

"And you're going out tonight?" I asked.

"Yup! He's taking me to dinner, and then we're going to see Daybreaker. After that we can meet up with you at the Coffin Club so you can give your approval." She said.

"That's great and all except I'm not going to the Coffin Club tonight." I told her. She then gasped as if it were the end of the world. "It's no big deal, besides, I'm sure he's a great guy. I want to have some me time tonight anyway and it's perfect since your parents are out tonight too." I told her.

"You're sure? I can come home after the movie if you want." She said.

"No, don't cut your date short just for me. I want you to have fun and stay out as long as you can. There isn't a curfew tonight since your parents are out." It was their monthly weekend get away. They're staying over night at a hotel in the next town over; they left early this morning.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm positive. That way I can rescue you from your date if it's a dud. I'll also see him when he comes and picks you up so I can give my approval then." I smiled. She hugged me and ran up stairs to start picking out what she was going to wear. I laughed and shook my head, _she must be excited to start getting ready now_.

About an hour later I was dressed and just leaving to go to the movie store when I heard a scream from Trinity's room. I sighed and went up stairs.

"What's wrong now?" I asked her.

"I don't have anything to wear!" She whined, "Everything is to old and outdated."

"Trin, you bought this dress just last week." I said, picking up said object, "You haven't even wore it yet." The dress frilled out to about mid thigh, and had a corset bodice. It was a really dark red with black nylon over it giving it a shiny look. There was also black lace and safety pins around the waste.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed and grabbed it, holding it up to her in the mirror. "With some fishnet stockings and black pumps, he wont be able to keep his hands off me!"

"Please try and stay PG. I don't want a pregnant best friend." She waved me away and I went back to what I was doing. Going to the movie store.

When I got there I roamed the shelves for sappy romance movies and final picked out _A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, He's Just Not that Into You_, and to add a little comedy _The Ugly Truth_.

I was waiting in line with my arm full of movies, a bag of chips, and a bottle of pop when I spotted another movie that caught my interest. The part that caught my eye was "The best vampire movie ever!" on the cover, from one of the critiques. When I focused on the cover I saw a little boy with blood all over him. The title was _Let the Right One In_. I quickly grabbed it and got back in line.

After I checked out the movies and returned home it was about three-o-clock. I could hear the shower running and sighed, a little piece for now. I set my movies on the coffee table in the living room and headed into the kitchen to put my snacks away for later.

I then went upstairs to get changed back into my pyjamas because I wasn't leaving for the rest of the day.

When six-o-clock finally came, so did my pizza and Trinity's date. I opened up the door to see him holding my pizza and raised an eyebrow. "The dude said you paid by credit card so I signed for it." He said, handing it to me, "I didn't do anything to it, I swear." He said, holding up his hands.

"Calm down and come in. I'm not going to bite you." I said with a roll of my eyes. I went into the living room and put my pizza on the coffee table. "Please, have a seat, she'll only be a moment." I said, pointing to a chair. And then he sat down. I stayed standing with my arms crossed looking at him. "So tell me…."

"Aiden."

"So tell me Aiden, what are your intentions with my best friend?" I asked.

"Strictly gentlemanly I assure you." He said, playing a long.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I start community college in September and I work part time at Sugar Mountain." He said.

"What are you taking in college?"

"Engineering."

"Height?"

"5'6"

"Natural hair colour?"

"Brown."

"Show me your finger nails and give me a toothy smile." He did so and I nodded at his clean cuticles, dirt free fingernails, and straight white teeth. Just then Trinity walked into the room and I smiled brightly, "I approve." She squealed and hugged me.

Aiden looked at us, "This interrogation was real?" He asked.

"Of course it was." Trinity replied, "You didn't think I would date you with out my best friends approval did you?"

He smiled and stood, "Of course not. Should we go? Reservation is at 7." He said. Trinity nodded and hooked her arm with his, "You look beautiful by the way." He said. She turned to me and winked before they walked out the door. I laughed, locked the door and went back to the living room.

I popped in the first movie, _A Walk to Remember _and turned off the lights. I had my bag of chips open beside the open pizza box and my bottle of pop on the end table beside me. I pressed play and settled in to watch my movies. No matter how many times I watch this movie, it always makes me cry. Landon and Jamie didn't even get to have kids!

When I watched _The Ugly Truth _and _He's Just Not That Into You_, a lot of things made sense to me. _Guys are such morons_, I thought with a roll of my eyes.

It was about one-o-clock in the morning and I was balling my eyes out from watching the Notebook when I heard to doorbell ring. I paused the movie, wiped my eyes the best I could and went to answer the door. My eyes widened when I opened it though, because on the other side was Jagger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't show up to the club with Trinity." Was all he said.

"She's on a date and I'm watching movies. Trinity and I are allowed to spend a night apart you know." I said.

"Just wanted to know if you were alright is all. We're friends right?" He asked.

"Now that you know I'm fine, goodbye." I said and was about to shut the door but he stopped it with his hand.

"You don't look alright, you look like you've been crying." He said and then stepped through the door. I sighed and shut the door behind him before following him into the living room.

"I thought vampires weren't allowed into peoples homes without being invited." I said.

"Myth."

"I see."

He then turned to me and looked at my eyes, "So why were you crying?"

"The movies were making me cry."

"Why would you want to watch a movie that makes you cry?" He asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

"Because I just do!" I snapped, turning off the lights and un-pausing the movie. I grabbed another tissue because I knew I would start crying again.

Jagger just stayed standing, watching the movie and taking glances at me. He waited the last half hour for the movie to finish before saying anything.

"I'll never understand women and why they like to watch movies that bore them to the point of tears.

I stood up to switch the movie to the last one, _Let the Right One In_. "I wasn't crying because it was boring! I was crying because it was romantic!" I said harshly and flopped back down on the couch.

"Alright, sorry. What movie are you watching now?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

"Some vampire movie. I don't really know what it's about. I just picked it up." I replied and pressed play.

"Why do you need to watch a movie when you have the real thing right here?" He asked, gesturing to himself.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here for one thing, and for another, I can compare." I replied, and before he could ask I went on to explain, "Compare what I thought a vampire was, to what they think it is, and to, as you say, 'the real thing'."

"Do you mind if I watch with you and _compare_?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why ask when you're going to anyway. Though I don't see what you would need to compare with." I replied.

"I've just never really watched vampire movies before." I didn't say anything because the movie started.

I have to admit that I didn't think it would be this scary. Me and horror films do NOT mix. _This wasn't supposed to be scary! _I screamed in my head and then jumped at another part. I was to scared to protest when Jaggers arm came around me and pulled me into his side.

"It's not real you know." He whispered in my ear. That's when I remembered that he was a real life vampire and I quickly backed away from him. I was looking scared at him now and not the screen. "That's just a movie Avery, I'm nothing like them." He said.

He reached out to place a hand on my should and screamed when I saw something out of the corner of my eye and we both quickly stood up. We stood up so fast that we didn't realise how close we ended up to each other.

"I wasn't going to kill you Av." He said with a sigh and then looked down at me and realised how close he was. He didn't move away though.

I just stared at his chest which was about 4 inches from my face and whispered, "There was a spider crawling beside me on the couch."

I felt him place his hand on my cheek and tilt my head up so I could look him in the eye. "A Spider? Really?" He had a half smile, half smirk on his face, "Don't you know they're more afraid of you than you are of it?"

"I've heard that somewhere before." I smiled, noticing his face inching closer to mine. I then frowned and stepped away. "And I also remember you telling me that you're not afraid of anything. But you are aren't you?" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid of the sun." I taunted.

His jaw tightened at that comment and his fists clenched. "Shut up, that's different." He whispered angrily in a tone I've never heard from him before. He then looked at me and his eyes flashed red before he forced himself to calm down, bringing his eyes back to their natural colour.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, placing my hand on his arm, "I didn't mean to offend you."

He brought his hand up to hold mine - the one that was on his arm. "It's fine. It's not your fault you don't know what it's like for us." He said quietly.

I sat down on the couch, bringing him down to sit facing me. Our eyes locked again and I didn't want to fight it this time.

"Can you tell me what it's like?" I asked him.

"Think of something you really want that is just outside of your grasp. Something you desperately want but can never have, no matter how close you are." He said, "I would love to see a sun rise but I will never be able to. I can stand just to see the beginning of one, where the sky starts to turn pink but as soon as those first rays come up, I have to hide from it."

"That's so sad." I said and clasped his hands in mine.

"It used to be I suppose. But sun set has brought a new meaning to my night life." He said, looking at our hand and then back to my eyes. "I never thought I would ever like a human as much as I like you." He added.

"Jagger." I said quietly, trying to remove my hands from his as I ignored the resurrected butterflies in my stomach.

"Please, just listen to me." He said, "Making you see me chat up another girl at the club was stupid of me. It had the opposite affect I wanted it too."

"What was your first clue." I scoffed but silenced myself at the look he gave me.

"I'm not perfect Avery. I lie, I manipulate, I play with peoples emotions, all just to get what I want." He said, I nodded, "But I've never done that with you," He paused briefly, "well, not to that extent anyway." I finally got my hand free and tried to smack his arm but he caught it and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed.

"I've been watching you since the moment you stepped foot into the Coffin Club all those weeks ago. No one has caught my eye so fast or has kept my attention for so long." He said.

"What are you trying to say Jagger? Would you just spit it out already?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"What I'm _saying_," He started, trying to calm his agitation, "Is that I maybe a little rough around the edges but I care for you a lot and would like to give us a try."

"Will we stop arguing?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"Will you stop being an arrogant, insufferable, jerk?"

"Don't think so."

"Will you stop following me home every night and hanging outside my window?"

"That would be a definite no."

"Then I can't think of any reason to say no." I said. He smirked and then pulled me in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
